mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels in time
CHARACTERS footi hoogi scorpi glomp torts glurt magnifico mezmo WIZZ-WUZZ Future footi major nixel cyborg nixels series 1 2 4 5 6 and 7 mixels cameo SUMMARY when a future version of footi comes to the past he brings all 9 series 3 mixels to the future to save a post apocalyptic mixtropolis MIXES *footi and mezmo mix *magnifico and glurt mix *scorpi and wizz-wuzz mix *hoogi and glomp mix *torts and future footi mix TRIVIA *this is my season 1 premire *this episode has the most characters having every mixel and nixels *this is the first time glorp corp labs is seen *the portal was animated with cgi *this is the debut of mixtropolis planet mixel and mixopolis mixed together GOOFS/ERRORS when the attack on the tower is going on for a few seconds the hoogi and glomp mix is gone Transcript the episode pans in on the new glorp corp labs where all 9 series 3 mixels are hanging out (Footi) hey glomp what you doing (Glomp) im investigating this rainbow cubit it seems magical doesn't it how it can mix any amount of mixels and im trying to figure out why (Footi) maybe its because all of the mixels colors are on there (Glomp) your right but if thats true why arent the spikels color on there (Footi) hmm your right i see every color under the lightbulb except tan maybe i can help you investigate (Me) unless you couldn't tell this special is about Footi (Magnifico) and while you mixels are doing that im working on my greatest trick yet abra kawak DOODLE a giant ZAP comes from magnificos wand and then the cubit starts to fly up to the zap while magnifico struggles to pull the zap back (Magnifico) i cant stop it (Glomp) hey wheres the cubit going the cubit and ZAP mix together to create a storm portal (Hoogi) its an inside storm and then a mysterious figure drops out of the portal (Footi) who are you (mysterious figure) well the truth is young mixel the figure then removes the cloak he had on revealing it to be a future Footi (Future Footi) im you (Torts) hmm who would have thought .(Footi) what how why!!! (future Footi) calm your spikes im from the future from the war (wiz-wuzz) war what war explain please (future Footi) well it all happend one normal day in mixel park then major nixel bombed planet mixel and the whole world went black and white then nixel robots captured all the other mixels and turned them into nixels except me i was able to escape and live underground then 10 years later i remembered the portal so i waited for it to open and i jumped through and here we are now i need you guys to come help me (Footi) well then lets go future me (future Footi) ok lets go all 10 mixels jump into the portal and the special takes its course when they come out all of mixtropilis is black and white (torts) wow this place is a complete dump oh sorry future footi (future Footi) no its ok oh who am i kidding we cant stop major nixel (Footi) hey don't be like that just use your big heart (future footi) heh i remember when we used to be up with spunk like that wait is that a nixel claw the nixel claw picks up scorpi and takes him away (scorpi) huh (footi future footi and hoogie) SCORPI NO!!!! (footi) we have to get up to that tower so they go up the tower where they see cyborg major nixe they go in and footi grabs scorpi (cyborg major nixel) what past mixels no matter i have cubits muahahahah now lets mix mix mix why isn't it working (Footi) because major nixel your heart is the smallest and to mix you have to have a big heart and mixels have the biggest heart so mixity mix Footi takes a cubit and mixes with mezmo footi and mezmo MIX cubits for everyone magnifico and girt MIX scorpi and wiz-wuzz MIX hoogie and glomp MIX (torts) uhhh now theres no one left for me to mix with (future footi) i don't think so i maybe from the future but im still a mixel so lets mix future footi and torts MIX! all the mixes band together and destroy the tower when they escape color comes back and the mixels are set free (future footi) thank all of you well the portal is almost closed all of you go back now all of the other mixels go back through the portal (future footi) oh and footi thanks for reminding what mixing is all about (footi) your welcome the portal colses and they all return back to the lab (footi) guys i get why theres no tan on the rainbow cubit because the spikels are special mixels so lets celebrate this amazing adventure with a mix party (all) WOO HOO!!! and they all lived happily ever after THE END HET NED